De pulgas a Snorckacks de Asta Arrugada
by Annie Parker
Summary: ..sus cabellos blancos caían con gracia sobre su espalda dandole un aspecto inocente, y Sirius Black tuvo que reprimir las ganas de acercarse y besarla.. SiriusLuna. Drabble.


**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío. Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

Notas: En este fic Luna ha pasado la navidad en Grimmauld Place, porque si no no cuadra la historia xD.

_**De pulgas a Snorckacks de Asta Arrugada**_

Ambos estaban extrañamente cómodos, el aire les daba de lleno en sus rostros y hacía que sus cabellos volaran, estaban en la ventana de la segunda habitación del segundo piso de Grimmauld Place.

-Entonces eres la hija de Xenophilius Lovegood.. –dijo distraídamente.

-El editor de la revista el Quisquilloso –añadió orgullosamente, adoraba a la revista y adoraba sobretodo a su padre.

-Me gusta leerla, me entretengo un buen rato, es bastante divertida.

La chica asintió sonriendo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y esa fue la primera vez que Luna Lovegood miró sin ningún deje extraño, sin parecer una chica extravagante. Tan sólo parecía una joven hermosa e inteligente, orgullosa de lo que fue, era y sería.

Sus cabellos blancos caían con gracia sobre su espalda dandole un aspecto inocente, y Sirius Black tuvo que reprimir las ganas de acercarse y besarla.

-_Tiene tan sólo 14 años_ –se repetía una y otra vez.

Desde que la había conocido supo que la chica era especial, y no precisamente por sus aretes de rábano o su acento particular. Había algo en ella que le provocaba ganas de abrazarla y no dejarla ir.

La había visto por primera vez en el andén, con la varita tras la oreja, unos aretes hechos con corcho de cerveza de mantequilla y su cabello ondeando en el aire. Justo como en ese momento.

Él en forma de perro, la había seguido y se había olvidado de Harry, algo de lo que no se encontraba muy orgulloso, era su ahijado pero.. ella era diferente y podía ser la última vez que la viera.

-_Al igual que con Harry_ –le dijo una vocecita que conocía como conciencia. Odiaba que siempre tuviera la razón y le reprendiera sus malas acciones, pero estaba aprendiendo a no escucharla y no prestarle atención. Al fin de cuentas no le servía para mucho.

La chica no decía nada, seguía el ejemplo del hombre y lo miraba fijamente parecía extrañada. Vaya ironía. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones, aunque.. siendo sinceros era la primera vez que se encontraba en aquel tipo de situación.

Se aclaró la garganta en un intento desesperado de romper el silencio y el joven sonrió divertido. Le gustaba saber que la chica estaba nerviosa. Le hacía recordar su época de joven, dónde lograba hacer que una chica se sonrojara con tan sólo una mirada o una sonrisa. Cuando su lado conquistador relucía.

-Hace un poco de frío.. –dijo en un susurro la chica, pero a pesar del frío no se movió, siguió en su lugar frente al hombre de ojos grises.

-Podemos bajar y sentarnos en la chimenea –contestó él con voz ronca, de una manera que a la joven le pareció demasiado.. ¿provocativa? No estaba segura de si era la palabra correcta pero no sabía cómo describirla y aquella palabra, le había parecido la más adecuada.

Negó con la cabeza y tan sólo cerró la ventana. Nadie en su sano jucio creería que Luna "Lunática" Lovegood se encontraba sola, encerrada en una habitación con Sirius Black. Era una idea totalmente rídicula, absurda e incluso.. tonta.

Más sin embargo era verdad, y los dos se sentían extrañamente atraídos el uno hacia el otro¿porqué? Nadie lo sabía ¿cómo? Tampoco.

Estaban cerca.. más cerca.. y cada vez mucho más cerca, olvidando completamente la vocecita en su cabeza que le indicaba que no estaba bien lo que hacían, habían llegado hasta el punto en el que Luna sentía sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, se estremeció al contacto. Nadie la había abrazado de aquella forma.

El moreno subió su mano derecha y la colocó a la altura de las mejillas de la chica, acarició una con suavidad mientras ésta enrojecía lentamente.

Sonrió y siguió acariciándola, su piel era suave, sin imperfecciones, tal y como ella.

Y entonces en un acto no tan inesperado, se acercó mucho más y presionó sus labios sobre los de ella.

La rubia abrió mucho los ojos por la impresión pero después los cerró como por instinto, y también como por instinto entreabrió los labios, permitiendole la entrada a la lengua del hombre.

Fue el beso más lento y cálido que Sirius Black había dado nunca; sabía a bienestar, a cerveza de mantequilla y sobretodo.. a libertad.

La libertad que tanto había anhelado después de 15 años se encontraba ahí, en los labios de Luna Lovegood y en ningún lugar más.

* * *

Pues aquí estoy de nuevo con un SiriusLuna, me llegó la inspiración de repente y se me ocurrió escribir esta pequeña viñeta, me ha quedado corta lo sé, pero quedé conforme con el resultado. 

Espero que a ustedes también les agrade.

Saluditos :D


End file.
